1. Field
The following description relates to a resonator having terminals and a method for manufacturing the resonator.
2. Description of Related Art
A frequency characteristic of a resonator is significantly influenced by a size of the resonator, a design of a fixed beam, and process conditions.
To utilize an ultrahigh frequency (UHF) region, a process for manufacturing a resonator having an extremely small size is indispensable; mode shapes, force constants, and frequencies are changed depending on a scheme used to fix a beam. A frequency currently available by electron beam lithography is greater than gigahertz (GHz). The maximum limit for a technology of manufacturing a beam with a size much smaller than the frequency is expected to reach a molecular region.
In such a limited region, a nano device may have a resonance frequency in a terahertz (THz) range, namely, molecular vibration characteristics. Such a resonance frequency range is based the presumption that driving is performed in an ultra-low temperature and at an ultra-low pressure.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a new resonator and a method for manufacturing the resonator that may achieve a practicable UHF.